Why Me
by slimdrawlarry
Summary: This is about Hwoarang getting teased by Xiaoyu alot.PLz Review
1. the begining of the 1st day

OK WELL I DELETED MY 1ST FIC SO HERE DA OTHER STORY.

A NEW ONE

Hwoarang was walking down the halls of his new high school ,he had just moved to Japan with Beak.he was sreaching for his fist class when suddenly a fair-faced girl with high pig-tails came up from behaind that shocked him.it was xiaoyu

"Hey are you Hwoarang" she said.

"yeah .howd' you know?" hwoarang asked .

"Hi i am xiaoyu .we are in the same ,classes our teacher told us about you.isn't it great ,we aare in the same c'mon i'll show you to our first class" she said over-joyfully.

"...okay..." was hwoarangs only reply .he just followed her .' she seams stupid but atleast she can get me to class' he thought.

when they reached their class luckliy the teacher wasn't ther because at that time xiaoyu just became mad ,she shouted out to everyone.

"hey guys this is hwoarang our knew friend" she said pointing at a very very shocked and unsure hwoarang .at that moment the teacher came in.

"oh and i suppose you are hwoarang?" she said looking at hwoarang.

"ye-" he was about to answere when xiaoyu did instead.

"oh yes he is hwoarang and sorry ma'm but the class already knows him " she answered happily

"well thats very nice of you miss ling xiaoyu, and can class now if you just take your seats we may start our todays lecture" the teacher said

ok so this was a short chap but it'll be longer next time. review me plz. suggest thing.tell me what is bad or best . 


	2. you again

OK guys .. here's da next chapter .

Classes had started, Xiaoyu had been making Hwoarang's day more and more ugly ,his first day had not turned out so well. Hwoarang was at a cafe called Digital Hour.

"So how did your first day go ,mate" Steve asked as they all stood in a bunch near the counter.

"I...i better not say" Hwoarang replied combing his hair with his fingers. Suddenly as if on que Xiaoyu came up from behind.

"Hey Hwoarang ,i see you got yourself some new friends, why don't you introduce me to 'em" she said smiling at the others as she stepped in between.

"Ah...ya why not...guys this is Xiaoyu .you know the girl who introduced me to the class today" Hwoarang told them with his eyebrows high and a shocked expression on his face.

"Yep thats me! see you around hwoa" Xiaoyu excalimed as she waved away.

'hwoa .. since when do i have a nickname ' thought a very shocked Hwoarang.

"hey . you got yourself someone pretty fast .good going 'Hwoa'" jin teased.

"you guys she is just plain stupid ...i don't even know her ..well ok may be she was kinda trying to be friends ...but i don't" Hwoarang tried to explain.

"Ya rite . c' mon tell us" Steve replied.

" You guys just don't get it . SHE IS NOT MY FRIEND .I DON'T KNOW OR LIKE HER. sheesh one hi , hello and she's taking over my life" with these words Hwoarang walked out.

HERE , finally i finished it .not that long but plz review. 


	3. Left Alone

LALALALALALLA..sorry guys .heres da next chappie .da third chappie.

LEFT ALONE.

The next day hwoarang was trying to open his really really stubborn locker . Suddenly it opened up with a jerk and the door hit Hwoarang of his fore head. he tumbled down.

"Arrg...stupid locker"Hwoarang mummbled.

"Hey man all nervous for meeting Xiaoyu"said jin as he came up.

"Shut up...help me up will ya" Hwoarang said totally annoyed.

"OK now lets see how you look"Jin said as he helped Hwoarang up and started looking at him head to toe.

"Cut it out .Have you like ,completely lost it. Didn't i tell you yesterday . I hate that stupid,hyper active won't -you -buy-me-a-candybar Xiaoyu .ok.you wanna mention her .fine .then stay away. i'm toxic"Hwoarang replyed loosing his temper

."Oh c'mon man i was jus- jin began but he was cut of by Hwoarang

"keep that thought .i'm toxic.can't you see the 'keep away sign .blind" was Hwoarangs reply before he walked away for class.

As Hwoarang entered the class Xiaoyu waved.

"Here Hwoarang .i saved this seat for you.beside me" Xiaoyu said

"awsom ,but i changed my mind" Replyed a very very annoyed Hwoarang by her Xiaoyu works. He took a seat in the next row.Throughout class no attention was paid by him to her .Hwoarang just went about his ways with steve and jin but no talking to Xiaoyu which confused her. after school when she was going home she found Hwoarang skating in a skate park with one of the other guys. she decided to talk to him .

"Hey hwoarang can we talk" she called out. Hwoarang rode straight up to her.

"waddup" he said looking behind her as if not wanting to talk to her

"uh ..i thought may be we can go home together"she asked.

"you really think i do that?...nah.later" Hwoarang said he strode away .red strands streaming behind .eyes darting for the perfect way. he was gone.

not long .i know but there is some problem with this mind. again. write your comments or anything i should includ in the next chappie.peace


End file.
